The present invention generally relates to an anti-theft device for a car electronic-component, and more particularly is directed to an anti-theft device which acts as "camouflage" for a car radio that remains in the car, but which is made to simulate the appearance of a stolen or missing radio.
As is well known, theft of car radios has reached epidemic proportions, especially in major cities across the United States. The proficiency of radio thieves has attained a level such that thieves can apparently get into and out of virtually any car and steal the radio in a matter of a few minutes. This unfortunate situation has led to a number of basic preventive steps, such as the use of small signs that are displayed in automobiles, advising potential thieves that there is "no radio", or that "radio already stolen", or words to that effect.
Another basic step is using a portable housing (the "Benzi Box") whereby the entire radio is removed from a cavity in the chassis and taken with the owner when he leaves the car. This method, though preventing the theft of a car radio, is extremely cumbersome and inconvenient since it requires transport of the radio each time the operator leaves his car.
There are also various methods of altering the appearance of a car radio so as to have it appear that a blank panel exists, such as when no radio is installed, or as it would appear when a less expensive or undesirable radio is installed in the car. However, none are designed to give the impression to a would-be thief that the radio has already been stolen and is, therefore, missing from the car. Further, none discloses an anti-theft device securing method readily useable on any type of car electronic device, i.e., such as a radio, as in the present invention.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide a car radio anti-theft device which, upon close inspection by a would-be thief, gives the impression that the car has already had its radio removed.